Super Monkey Ball (Poseidon133)
by PoseidonR
Summary: Direct Sequel to Super Monkey Ball Adventure and what Super Monkey Ball would be like if it was for teenagers*. Aiai is an ordinary monkey who lives in a village in the Jungle Islands and is obsessed with bananas. Jungle Island is blown up by Dr Bad-Boon
1. Chapter 1

Aiai was just laying in bed when he is suddenly woken up by his alarm clock. Aiai scrambles out of bed realizing he is late for his date with Meemee. He hesitates for a second wondering whether he should have breakfast or not. He makes a split second decision and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl knocking over everything in the process. Aiai runs out the door forgetting he has an apple in his hand. After getting out the door. Aiai runs strait for Meemee's hut. Not looking where he is going he bumps into Gongon

"Whats up" Says Gongon.

Aiai replies "Late for a Date"

Gongon laughs "That rhymes, good luck. I really mean that you will need it".

Aiai continues running straight to Meemee's hut. When he arrives Meemee sees Aiai and takes a deep sigh of relief.

"you're late" She says "Whats your excuse this time".

Aiai had a nervous look on his face. "Over slept" .

Meemee looks at the apple in Aiai's hand. "Is that your breakfast?" She says.

Aiai looks at the apple in his hand. He smiles and laughs. That brought the sunshine back to Meemee's world.

Aiai and Meemee were sitting on a hill near the tree palace with baby. Baby was laughing. "dis is da bes day ever!" Baby said.

"Pardon?" Said Aiai.

"I think he said this is the best day ever" said Meemee. "You really know how to redeem yourself, no wonder your so loved Aiai".

Aiai smiled "words cannot describe how my heart is blooming right now" Says Aiai.

Meemee Smiles. Aiai and Meemee are silent for a moment when suddenly the alarm bells at the tree palace ring. Gongon runs up to Aiai, Meemee and Baby.

"Bad-Boon's Airship has been spotted" Gongon Says. "The King ordered us to be at the tree palace immediately". The four monkeys headed straight to the tree palace.

When they got Inside the King, Yanyan, Doctor and Jam were waiting there for them. The looks at the four arriving monkeys

"Take a seat" he says. as he brought out several seats for this meeting.

"As you may know" the King said "Dr. Bad-Boon has been spotted in his Airship, He have monkeys out there to attempt to take the ship down".

Aiai looks out the window Bad-Boons Airship was successfully hit. But then drops a bomb in the village. Aiai gasps. The King brings his attention over to Aiai.

"What is it" The King says in a concerned voice. Aiai looks at the King "Bad-Boon planted a bomb in the lower village!" Aiai says fearfully "We must act now". The King nods and all monkeys but Jam get in a Super Monkey Ball and head to aid this battle.

Jet wakes up to the sound of explosions. He hurries out of bed to check out what is going on. He opens his window and a missile his headed straight for his house. Jet hurries towards the nearest exit but then missile explodes at the window that he was just looking at made a huge shock-wave sends Jet through the opposite window. He thinks to him self "What a nice start to the day". He looks at his house which is burning down to the ground. Runs back in the burning house grabbing a pre-loaded pistol in case he needed it. He gets out of the house just in time before the whole thing explodes. Jet looks back at the house two Fire Naysayers come out of the house. They both throw a seemingly endless array of fireballs at Jet.

Meanwhile the Super Monkey Ball team runs into the battle field seeing Naysayers wreck the place up and the Soldiers defending the village. Aiai heads for a cannon to shoot himself at Bad-Boon's Airship. Aiai goes straight though the Airship. The Airship tilts right and crashes on a cliff. an escape pod is sent out with Dr. Bad-Boon in it right before it blows up.

"Bad-Boon got away" shouts Aiai "Let focus on finding the bomb before giving chase".

Aiai shoots him out the same cannon again and opens Super Monkey Ball to act as wings. Aiai flies around the island scanning for a bomb. Yanyan gets Meemee to help evacuate Jungle Island Citizens. Suddenly every one hears a message saying bomb will blow up in one minute. While all the other monkeys evacuate Aiai is determined to find the bomb and deactivate it. Instead finds Jet being chase by two fire naysayers. Aiai decides to assist and got in the way of the fire naysayers. Jet head-shots the Naysayer to the left killing it instantly. Another Announcement saying 30 seconds until bomb detonates

"We better get out of here" says Jet.

Jet shots the other Naysayer in stomach and Aiai finishes it of by ramming it.

"Quickly" Says Aiai "You wont survive the explosion without a Super Monkey Ball, It should be in the tree palace."

Jet bolts for the tree palace. The bomb countdown starts saying "Ten, Nine, Eight..." Jet hurries in the tree palace but as he hears "Five, Four" he cans heading for the Super Monkey Ball and jumps into the pond below the tree palace and hopes it will work. While Aiai finds the bomb but by then the countdown had reached zero and the bomb detonated sending Aiai flying and Jet just surviving the Detonation.


	2. Chapter 2

The citizens of Jungle Island have gathered in the olden day city in the sky called Moonhaven. They are all at a press conference and one of the heads Foreman Rufus was sitting at the Table along with the King of Jungle Island and the King and Queens of Monkitropolis and Kongri-la. The citizens of Jungle Island are all chatting when suddenly that was brought to a halt when Rufus called attention.

"We all know why we here" Rufus said "Jungle Island was devastated by the criminal mastermind -Boon. Aiai and Jet were both killed in the explosion. Aiai died trying to save the Island and Jet died trying to rob the tree palace".

Meemee was crying due to Aiai's death.

"The council is doing their best" Rufus continued. "To supply every monkey was a comfortable bed and comfortable meals to help Jungle Island citizens get back on their feet. Moonhaven will make you feel at home while your home is being rebuilt. Now your King would like to have a few words."

Rufus sits in his seat as The King of Jungle Island stands. "As we know" The King said "Our hero Aiai took his life trying to save the Island. When we go back to Jungle Island we shall give Aiai a proper funeral".

The citizens clapped and cheered their king. When everyone left the Three kings and Rufus went into a control room. The king of Kongri-la looked at Rufus with a concerned look.

"Rufus" he said "Right before the ceremony Jet was found alive. the troops arrested him on the spot and he has been taken to Acropolis Prison"

"So" said Rufus "Jet is in Prison, I think they may of made the right decision but I still have the feeling Jet was innocent. I am lost of options of what to do with him."

The king of Jungle Island looks at Rufus and says "Jet was never a criminal, I cannot see him attempting to rob the tree palace. Jet has brains, he wouldn't rob the tree palace ten seconds before the island would blow up."

the King of Monkitropolis looked at the King of Jungle Island "You do have a point, but there is no possibility that he could survived nuclear detonation he must of had it all planned out"

The king of Jungle Island suddenly interrupted his fellow King. "If he robbed the palace then tell me why all the jewels were left untouched, the safe was left perfectly sealed".

The king of Monkitropolis interrupted the Jungle Island King. "He didn't succeed to get to the safe, no wonder it was left untouched, the safe is invincible not even nuclear detonation can destroy it why cant the whole village be made of that substance".

"Enough!" Yells Rufus "The safe is made of Adamantium, a substance that is indestructible but extremely rare and hard to find. Lets consider our friend lucky enough to find a portion that large. If we really need to we will take this situation to court."

The remains of the Super Monkey Ball team were in a first class dormitory all sitting together. Then Meemee broke the silence.

"I will have a hard time getting over Aiai... But we still need to catch Bad-Boon. We need to spread out to the other Monkey Kingdoms. I will stay in Moonhaven, Baby you go to Zootopia the only other Kingdom that's already in the Kings' Alliance. All the others have just joined the Alliance, Gongon you go to Mythica, Yanyan you go to Sandopolis, Doctor you go to Arctus and. So by splitting up we will cover more ground. But my only concern is if the kingdom is not is the alliance we can't get their royal family to help us to find Bad-Boon, if we are to go searching a secretive stuff in a non-alliance kingdom, we would be arrested. Lets get something to eat.".

Baby sticks his hand up. "Yes" says Meemee.

"I herd dat der is a discow" Says Baby.

Meemee stops to consider babies request. "I'm sorry baby were lacking time, you may probably be able to go but no one else in the room is available".

Suddenly someone knocks the door, Doctor answers. It was the computer monkey Ale'wat he says

"Any one want to go to the disco with me and who ever this guy is". the other monkey was half drunk. "Baby does" says Gongon. Meemee frowns.

The music at the disco was so loud Meemee could hear it from the fire automation. She noticed it was the Jungle Island music from the original Super Monkey Ball game. As far as she knew, she didn't know was it was called. She was standing in front of the elevator that goes to the water automation just glimpsing at the night yonder and pondering on stressful thoughts that came to her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Aiai, then all of the sudden suicide popped in her mind. She steps closer to the edge and stares at the void below.

"Hey" says a deep voice. Meemee steps away from the edge and looks at who said that, it was Rufus.

He says "You okay Meemee?".

Meemee fake smiles and replies "Yes, thanks for asking."

"I know depression when I see it" Rufus says in a kind and calm voice. "and I can understand why you are think this way, we want to lose another VIP. Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning. Lets go back together." Meemee smiles.

"Thanks for understanding" She says.

The next day Meemee is in the fire Automation with a bunch of little 'un Moonhaven employees, she was determent to kept last nights incident behind her. All the other Super Monkey Ball team members were just leaving. The Employees were working working on Furnace Maintenance.

A worker shouts out "Unidentified Airship in the distance". Meemee takes a close look at the airship.

"Could that be?"she says " -Boon. Moonhaven will not fall like jungle Island did."

Rufus came up to Meemee and said. "Time to bring out our Artillery, most of our Monkeys signed up to do this."

Rufus walks up to the edge and shouts "Alright monkeys get your weapons and take aim at the airship do not fire until I say so!".

All the Monkeys retreat into the storage space under the elevator and came back out with bazookas. All of the Monkeys took aim at the Airship. The Air Ship shot a missile at the flying Automation, Blowing up the Automation's engine and sending it falling out of the sky and it explodes.

"Fire!" Yells rufus.

An array of missiles is sent at the Airship sending the Airship Falling out of the sky. The airship fires a last missile before exploding. The missile misses Moonhaven and falls downwards before disappearing in the clouds. All the little 'un start cheering their victory.

Rufus comes up to Meemee " -Boon is dead." he says.

"I am not sure about that" Says Meemee "Bad-Boon isn't an idiot he would know if he attacked the chances of taking us by surprise would be slim. we could isolate Moonhaven and cut of connections from other kingdoms so Bad-Boon will not know where Moonhaven is every one has a place to hide and be safe. We never know he could still be alive or he could be dead. We shouldn't let our guard down".


End file.
